Melting the ice princess
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Relationships are complex. Something Wiess finds out when she realizes she's in love with Blake's boyfriend Ragna the Bloodedge. Luckily for her, Blake doesn't like seeing her friends depressed if she can't help. And as usual, Ragna is just tired. Tags: Romance, humor, threesome Commission


**I do not own any of the characters in this story. **

* * *

Melting the ice princess

"Heh heh! Told ya Ragna was a good guy Jaune!" Yang jabbed the blonde hunter next to her as her and the other students of Beacon walked down the hall of lovely Japanese style inn. Dressed a bright yellow yukata, the blonde huntress looked relaxed and refreshed from her bath and dip in the hot springs.

"That doesn't make him any less scary…." The blonde leader of JPRN sighed weakly in his own golden leaf Yukata.

Both teams are on a small vacation at a lavishing hot spring and inn thanks to none other the Ragna the Bloodedge. The most wanted man in Remnant, and Blake's boyfriend. He had invited them on the trip for some relaxation although it was mostly Blake's idea to make team JPRN a little less weary around the man who took on a building-sized Grimm single-handedly.

The man himself didn't care much, but he needed a small break from the last event, which was holding back Salem herself from nuking the city.

"Who knew Blake's boyfriend was loaded eh?" Yang chuckled as she swung her arm around Pyrrah. Her bright sun yellow flower yukata flowing around her as she danced around her friends.

"It looked more like he scared the manager into letting us stay…" Pyrrha chuckled in a little actual worry. Her marron Yukata fitting her nicely as she was hugged by the hyper blonde. "The poor man looked ready to cry when Ragna talked to him."

"Think the good'ol grim reaper sacred him the poor guy to give us this place for cheap?" Yang snickered. "If that's the case then he's an honorary member of team RWBY! He's already dating one of our members!"

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen either of them." Ruby tilted her head in question. The young rose also dressed in a bright red rose covered Yukata after soaking in the inn's hot spring.

"They almost vanished as soon as we got in here." Ren nodded in his lavender hamaka.

"Oh~! You don't think they're on a romantic rendezvous!?" Nora teased with a cat-like smile in her bright cherry blossom yukata.

Yang play along with an equally mischievous smile. Making her voice to sound like Blake in a very cheeky way. "Oh, Ragna~! It's been so long since I've seen you~!"

"Oh, Blake~!" Nora played her voice deep and gravely. "How I've long to touch you!"

"He's going to hit you two if hears you saying stuff like that…." Jaune deadpanned as he watched the two girls fool around.

"What do you think Wiess?" Ruby asked her icy friend.

"H-huh!?" Ice user, in a pale white yukata that fit her slender petite frame well, was knocked out her daze. Not once has she been paying attention to the whole group's conversation.

"Ragna and Blake? What do think they're doing?" Ruby asked.

"Ah…Well...um…" Weiss stuttered. Her face turning red as she remembered why her thoughts were so jumbled.

-OOO-

Weiss's intention wasn't to stare. All she meant to do was tell Blake that everyone was heading to the hot springs.

"Ahhh~ R-Ragna~!"

The former heiress did not mean to watch her friend ride her boyfriend's dick. But here she is. With the sliding door slightly ajar, just enough for her eye to peek in the room, Weiss found herself enthralled by her comrade's lovemaking.

With their hands intertwined with one another, the cat-eared fannus bounced up and down in the lap of the grim reaper. Her black and blue Yukata hung around her waist to let her modest breast bounce and shake while she rode the world's most wanted man. She could see a mere glimpse of Ragna's cock as it kept vanishing in Blake's sex.

The burly member piercing Blake's tiny slit roughly as Ragna threw his hips in Blake as she crashed down on to him. Groaning in passion just as much as she is in his own half worn Hamaka that looked nearly torn off. His chest covered in hickies and healing claw marks form Blake's frantic ravishing of him.

"He-Hey…We should…maybe...take is easy..." Ragna groaned as he threw his hips up into her in time with her body crashing down on him.

However, any words the grim reaper wanted to say is cut off by Blake roughly taking his lips.

"It's been a month…." Blake panted and then kissed him again.

The sight is arousing as it romantic. The two of them are always hyper-aware of their surroundings, yet they are so engrossed in each other that they didn't notice Weiss's peeking, who unconsciously kept her eye's on Ragna.

The way he moved and groan made her blush. Her knees growing weak as her groin grew hotter. Her throat dry as she watched the man stand up with Blake in his arms, and without a single pause in slamming his cock in and out her even harder.

All the while Weiss only wished it was her in Blake's position.

-OOO-

"Weiss?" Ruby waved her hand in front of her friend's furiously red face.

"Ah! uh! I-I am going to take another dip in the hot springs!" With her beaming red and her heads oddly stiff at her sides, Weiss sped walked back to the hot springs.

"What was that all about?" Yang asked. "She's been acting strange all day."

-OOO-

"Ugh …what am I doing…." Weiss thought as she stripped herself of her clothes. Her mind in a tizzy as she tried to focus on anything other than her feelings. But no matter what she does her emotions keep bubbling up to that same point because of one problem.

To be blunt she is in love with Ragna the Bloodedge.

"That damned sliver haired fool…" Wiess cursed under her breath as she wrapped a towel around herself. Yet her face is a light with a blush as Ragna entered her mind once again.

Wiess doesn't know how it happened or when she fell for the world's deadliest man. It could have been when he saved her from those grimm or that time, he punched her father for dismissing her. Or possibly it was when he comforted her in her time of need. Or may it's his damned smile that won't stop making her heart flutter.

But none of her feelings matters when one of her closest friends is currently dating him.

"Maybe another dip in the springs with cool me off…" Wiess mumbled to herself. A little dejected at her troubled thoughts that plugged her. With each option, she presented at herself worse than the next. She would never try to steal Ragna form, Blake. Even if she was confident in her abysmal skills in seduction.

And even so, her first impression on the guff man wasn't a good one. Constantly calling him a dog and mongrel wouldn't even make the nicest person in the world like her.

"Well ruby still likes me but she's not normal…." Wiess sighed. Utterly dejected at failing of her first love.

"W-Weiss!?" Before the former heiress could slip into the warm pool, Blake's voice broke through both the fog of the springs and the haze of Wiess's thoughts.

"Blake!? What are you doing here?"

One-half of her thoughts appeared right there as the even more naked then a few hours ago. While her skin is a little flushed from the heat of the springs, she looked natural in the soothing waters. One would hardly believe she had just come from having sex with the world's most dangerous man.

"Well…I haven't gotten into the hot springs yet so…" Blake said unevenly before redirecting the question back at Weiss. "What about you? Taking another dip?"

"Y-Yeah…" Weiss was sweating bullets and it's because of the heat of the hot springs. "But um I'll leave- "

"No. You can stay if you want." Blake offered kindly.

For a moment Wiess wrestled with herself. On one hand is the woman who is currently dating, and how was just screwing the man she longs for. On the other hand, she really has no other place to go to clear her head. And Blake is the quiet sort that won't try and bother her.

"Alright…" Wiess conceded and slipped into the spring with Blake however made no move to get closer to her. Deciding to stay on the other side of the pool

But the silence was actually more deadly then she guessed as she felt her skin crawl with it.

'Come Weiss. You're no Ruby, but you've got to chat about something…' The princess thought frantically as she tried to come up with anything to talk about.

"So…How are things between you and Ragna?"

'You idiot!' Anything but that, however.

"Oh?" Blake gave a teasing grin. "I thought you said you weren't interested in the love affair of two criminals."

"We-Well that was a long time ago. And we um have been working with him so much that he's kind apart of the team. He's also your boyfriend and as a team, we should respect your decision." Weiss said with strong conviction. Crossing her arms in her normal haughty high princess manner. It made Blake chuckle to see her friend back into her old self.

However, Weiss grew a small smile as she kept talking. "And it seems my first interpretation of him seemed…false. He is a lot kinder then I expected. And his smile is oddly warming."

"Weiss?"

"Ahh!" The young noble franticly dismissed what she just said as she was snapped out her daze. "I-I don't mean anything wired by that! I-It's just a simple, totally platonic observation! No creepy undertones about it!"

"S-So how about you?" Weiss asked. Desperate to change the subject. "I heard the White Fang has been dormant since you killed Adam- "

"What are you hiding Wiess?" Blake said with the blunt force of a hammer.

"Eh?" Wiess squeaked like mouse being caught stealing. "M-Me? Hiding something? That's absurd! What would I have to hide!?"

"Weiss. Your talking to a girl who's been hiding things nearly all her life." The master of stealth and espionage in their group crossed her arms like a disappointed mother. "Also, you're really bad at it."

There was another a long drawn out quite that hung in the air. Weiss chewing on her bottom lip as Blake waited on her to speak.

With her face redder then Ruby's scythe, Weiss slowly but surely, spoke the truth she has been bottling up. "I…L-Like him…. R-R-Ragna…"

Blake raised an eyebrow as she didn't find that so odd. "Well…I guessed that. I mean you have been rather nice to- "

"Not that like! Like…like….like…."

"O-Oh…" Blake blinked in surprise

There was a very long silence that hung in the air.

"When did you- "

"I don't know." Weiss answered quickly. "I was just looking at you two one day and it just hit me."

Weiss looked down at the shimmering pool of warm water. "I…I just couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was always on my mind wherever and whenever."

"Ah! W-What am I talking about!?" Weiss nervously panicked in an awkward laugh. "Talking like that about someone else's boyfriend. Talk about shameless. Eh heh heh…"

While the heiress seemed to laugh it off, there is a clear sadness in her voice

"Weiss. Come with me." Blake stood up and dragged the somber noble to the sectioned off wall on the other side of the spring.

"Blake!" Wiess hissed as the fannus got on her toes and peaked over the top of it. "What are you doing!? Have you become a peeping tom or something!?"

"Want to see who's on the other side?" Blake smirked at her before grabbing the nobles arm and throwing her up to peek over the fence.

"Man…I needed this…."

And a familiar deep voice echoed throughout the springs.

"R-Ragna!?" With a massive blush on her face, Wiess whispered in utter shock and embarrassment. She ducked her head in the hope he didn't spot her with Blake following her

"Wha-what is he doing here!?"

"A better question is," Blake's cat-like grin made Wiess worry a little. "Is he alone?"

Weiss didn't know if she should like or hate at what Blake is suggesting.

-OOO-

"Man, Blake was really trying to work me today…" Ragna sighed as he relaxed in the rejuvenating waters of the spring.

"Well not that I am complaining. Heh heh…" Ragna chuckled as he sunk lower in the water. But a small splash suddenly made him pay a little more attention.

"Hm? Wait a-Blake!?" Ragna nearly jumped out of the water as his sixth sense felt a familiar aura deep within the dense fog of the spring.

"N-Not exactly…" However, as the fog cleared Weiss appeared from behind a rock she was hiding.

"Weiss!?" Before Ragna could run or even hide in the water a very familiar hand reached down and groped his groin.

"Sorry to bother you." Blake said from behind him. "But I've got a favor to ask."

"Can it wait until I have clothes!? And where do you think you touching!?" Ragna raged at Blake as he felt her toy with his cock.

Weiss looked ready to run as far away as possible just form her shattered nerves alone. "Look Blake he clearly doesn't want to do this so- "

"You stay right there." Blake commanded keeping the shy noble rooted in her spot.

"What are you doing?" Ragna hissed.

"I am not going to have Weiss walk around here being tormented by me dating the guy she likes." Blake said sternly. "I know you heard us over there."

"…" Ragna didn't say anything. Only grumbling under his breath to confirmed Wiess's fears that Ragna heard her confession.

"Besides." Blake pushed Ragna forward a little to show off his raging hard on to Weiss's blushing face.

"Eep!" Giving Wiess a full view of Ragna throbbing ten-inch cock. Bouncing and shuddering with need the beastly member looked ready to burst at any moment.

"It would be rude to leave you like this." Blake purred. "And all you have to do is stand there at let us have our fun…"

"Ngh…" Ragna groaned while Blake played with his cock. Keeping him in place with her skillful hand rubbing and groping at his cock. Keeping him in place as she twisted around to kneel down in front of him. Her hand not once leaving Ragna's cock even as she gave it a few small licks on its head.

"Come on Wiess." Blake beckoned the young noble to join her. Her hand jerking and pumping the cock of the grim reaper with a lustful, yet welcoming grin.

Wiess hesitated to move. On one hand it is utterly immoral to share a lover. On the other, the guy she is in love with is standing right in front of her. And she may never get this chance again.

"A-Alright…" Swallowing her pride and some of her morals, Wiess walked over on jello legs and kneeled down in front of Ragna. Greeting his raging erection with a very nervous stare. Almost as if she was studying it.

"Relax." Blake giggled. Still gently rubbing the shaft "It's not going to bite you."

"I-I know that!" Wiess snapped back with a blush but was still hesitant none the less.

"Just follow my lead." Blake purred as she started to take some of Ragna's cock in her mouth. Going at a rather ginger, slow pace, she swallowed the burly member inch by inch. Not going too far as she bobbed her head to coat the dick in her spit. She kept the steady pace all in a way to teach Weiss, who is watching utterly entranced.

Almost as if she was taking notes in a class, Wiess took in every flick of Blake's tongue. The exact way she took in the head of Ragna's dick with her full lips. The light twitch and jerk of her hands around his shaft. So is utterly entranced by Blake's control of Ragna's cock. How she got the man she loves to moan and groan in delight. The infamous grim reaper looked completely in Blake's control He stood utterly still only groaning as his lover played with his member.

"Mmmm…" Blake moaned as she took more of Ragna's dick in her mouth. Going as far as to bury her nose into his pubic hair and dragging her mouth back. Slowly at first, she repeated the process. Dragging her rough sandpaper-like tongue on the underside of the grim reaper's cock all the while.

But steadily Blake sped up to the point where her head is a bobbing blur as she threw herself on Ragna's dick. Spit and drool flew as she didn't even gag as her neck bulged out from the sheer size of Ragna's cock. Nearly slamming her face into Ragna's waist in a shocking revelation to Wiess who watched wide-eyed at the ruthlessness of Blake's movement.

"Mmm…Ok." Blake popped her lips off Ragna's prick with a low guttural moan of delight. Licking them before turning the member to Wiess. "Your turn."

Weiss swallowed fearfully but took the cock in her hand.

"Argh!? H-Hey!"

A little too hard.

"S-Sorry!" Loosening her grip, Weiss slowly mirrored her fannus friend and jerked her hand at a slow pace. Keeping her grip firm, Weiss went in for a small kiss on the tip of the pre-cum dripping head. The salty taste of it, sent a pleasant shiver down her spine as she continued to engulf more of the head but kept her hand pumping the shaft.

'This…isn't so bad." Wiess thought as she got deeper into sucking Ragna's cock. Placing a hand on the moaning man's leg to steady herself as she went faster. Not as fast as Blake, but still at a quick pace. She even deep throat the cock either but she kept at a pace that she was comfortable with. And judging from the grunting and groans form Ragna, she is doing a good job.

"Not so bad eh?" Blake smirked as she took her tongue to the cock's sack. Licking and slurping away at it as Weiss hungered over the rest of the cock. Her sandpaper tongue nearly made Ragna's spine snap up form pleasure as it slithered up and around his sack. Wiess throwing herself on Ragna's dick with rapid movement with her tongue slurping and twirling at what little she couldn't take in her mouth. Not that it stopped her from trying with tiny gags a coughs equating form her with the grim reaper's dick hit the back of her throat. But she pushed on none the less.

"H-Hey! Y-You two!" Ragna groaned as he tried to push the girls back a little. Trying to get them to calm down form their rampant attention on his cock. Placing a hand on their heads and gritting his teeth, Ragna tired to get the girls to relax on their playing. But they were relentless. Blake looked up at him with a steely but ravenous glare. Pulling one of his balls back in her mouth, slurping and swirling around before popping it out and going to the next.

Weiss is quick but not as rough as Blake. She kept her pace steady, bobbing her head back and forth with a little amount of spit that, if any got out, she would lick up and clean. It was like she was eating food. Neatly and calmly Weiss learned every inch of Ragna's massive cock with her lips. Yet the air of nobility and diligence around her made the act all the more slutty. Seeing a young girl so willingly lower herself to please him, broke the dam Ragna had built up.

"Shit!" It was all too much for Ragna to handle as he threw his head back in a bellowing growl and let loose a torrent of jizz in Weiss's mouth. The heiress tired her best to drink the gooey discharge, but it was all too much for her as it started to spill from her mouth. Moving her head back she allowed herself to get covered in spunk along with Blake. The cat fannus rising up for her care of Ragna's cum sack to share in the shower of his seed. The thick jizz painted both girl's face in white with large heavy slaps. forcing them to close their eyes as some as Ragna's cock bounced with every spurt.

"Don't forget to share~." Blake giggled as she brought Weiss into a heated kiss. The girls twisted and twirled their tongues. Mixing their tongues and salvia with Ragna's cum. Giving each other ample time to savor the musky flavor between their lips. The sight made Ragna's member jump right back at attention as he watched both girls play with his cum.

"Looks like he's ready for round two." Blake said licking her lips as she left Wiess panting for air and tingling in lust.

"You…really shouldn't have wrapped her up into this…" Ragna argued. Even though his cock is practically screaming at him to ravage the two young beauties before him.

"Weiss isn't complaining all that much." Blake argued back as she wiggled her hips to the edge of the pool. Pointing out her large round butt to Ragna like a cat in heat. And she was just about to coax Wiess over but to her shock, the shy heiress got into position herself. Her petite pale rear contrasted nicely with Blake's as she shook it like her. Although not as confident as the black hair faunus.

"I…I want this Ragna." Weiss stuttered out with a furious blush. "S-So quit your bellyaching and d-do me already!"

"Ok then…" The grim reaper said gently as his cock poked at Weiss's sex. "Take a deep breath. This may hurt…"

"A-Ahh…" Weiss moaned and gritted her teeth as she felt Ragna spread her open with each inch of him entering her. There surely is a sharp pain as the large cock filled her out, but it is boulder over by the pleasure shooting through her. The large member rubbing against her sensitive walls and sent her body aflame with lust. She wiggled her butt to get more of Ragna's dick, making the grim reaper slip a little a push his whole cock inside her.

"Ah!" Wiess moaned and squealed as her pussy clamped up form Ragna's cock hitting womb. The massive member pulsating inside her with intense heat that warmed her core. When Ragna started to move, slowly at first, her toes and fingers curled up as she gasped in pure pleasure. The moans leaving her lips are far different from anything she heard form herself.

Blake smiled as she watched her friend enjoy her crush pumping his hips in and out her.

"Ah!?" But that smile turned lustful as Ragna's fingers inserted themselves inside her drenched pussy. Thrusting in and out of her at a quick pace while he increased his pace inside Wiess.

"Don't think you'll be getting out this unscathed." Ragna smirked as he gave Blake's butt a hard squeeze that she thoroughly enjoyed.

"H-how's it fee-ah-fe-feel?" Blake moaned through Ragna's fingers jostling inside her.

"G-God it...oo-oohhh…" Wiess could barely form words as she felt Ragna bottom out in her pussy once more.

The man himself could only growl in lust as Weiss's virgin muff tried to choke him. While Blake's is just as tight and unforgiving, Ragna could barely even move inside Weiss's slit. His hands gripping her rear to stay steady. The pace is agonizingly slow as Ragna thrust in and out of her. Getting cute squeaks and gasps form Weiss as he tried to find his rhythm.

"D-Damn it…" Ragna cursed as he picked up speed but still felt Wiess's unforgiving pussy have a harsh hold on him. His finger's still kept pace in Blake's pussy with the little cat girl moaning and leaning on the cobblestone and moaning wildly.

"F-Faster Ragna!" Wiess moaned desperately between a gasp of delight that turned into shrieks of pleasure. And the man complied and started going faster with his thrusting as he slammed into her. Shaking the young huntress body. Plowing his cock roughly into her as she moaned and squirmed in delight.

"M-My hair! Pul-Ah! Pull it!" That made Ragna rise his brow. The sudden and lustful request was something he didn't expect from the formerly virgin and posh noble girl. But he wrapped his hand around Weiss's ponytail and gave it a sharp tug. Pulling her deeper onto his cock as well as sending a stinging blot of pleasure shooting up her back.

"Ah!" And sure, enough Weiss came like a fire hydrant. Adding more liquid to the spring as her muff gushed and sprayed out her lust form her shaking body. Her orgasm forcing Ragna to stop in his thrusting unless he wanted his load to burst out him like a violent volcano.

Ragna pulled out of Wiess, getting a weak moan from the limp girl, before pushing his cock into Blake's sung muff. Used her tightness, he didn't hold anything back as he slammed into her. His other dark demonic hand wasn't idle as he pushed his fingers into the Weiss's gasping pussy.

"Ohhh~ R-Ragna…." Getting a joyful hiss from the feline girl as he slammed his cock into her at a furious speed. Forcing her and Weiss to become moaning messing as the clung to the shore of the spring as their bodies rocked and created waves in the once calm waters.

Both girls moaned and whined in sync form Ragna's ministrations. His fingers diving in and out of Weiss as fast as his cock pistoned out of Blake. Both are blurs of speed as his hips rocketed against the Fannus's bouncy rear and three fingers flicked and twisted inside Wiess. However, he suddenly took it out of Blake and unexpectedly shoved his cock into Weiss. Getting the girl to squeal while Blake moaned form Ragna's fingers making their way back into her slit.

Ragna pounded his dick into both of them at random moments. One moment his cock would be raging into Blake, making her scream and drool over the stone. And suddenly his cock would be switched with his fingers and Wiess would be sent reeling as he fingers would leave her and her pussy would be spread out by his large cock.

The girls couldn't tell what is up or down as they felt Ragna's cock shake and shudder inside them. Their pussies going wild as they would cum just as randomly as Ragna would slam his dick in them. Dizzy with lust, they could barely pay attention to when Ragna was going to cum. Nor were they ready for it.

"Shit!" Ragna cursed as she felt his cock stiffen and fired a goopy heavy load of sperm inside Wiess. Making the lustful noble cry out in bliss as she felt his jizz rocket it's way right into her womb. Sending her eyes rolling back in a madding orgasm as her muff is filled to the brim with spunk.

"Hey~…" Blake whined in disappointment as she watched Ragna pull out of the worn-out Weiss. The cum oozing out her looking utterly delicious to her.

"Hold your horse geez…" Ragna playful growled as gripped his girlfriends' hips and gave her the same treatment as Weiss. Throwing his hips into her just as wildly as hee did Wiess, if not more so. Leaving Blake whimper and drooling on the wet cobblestone as Ragna plowed away at her to get his next load ready for his impenitent lover.

"Here ya go!" With a smirk and a groan, Ragna filled up Blake to the brim with his jizz. His cock pulsated and thumped inside her with every heavy hearty blast of spunk. The heat and feeling of being stuff so much that it spilled out their connection made her pussy quake form an orgasm. Milking and squeezing the grim reaper's dick for more of his jizz as muff quivered.

"Ahhh~." Making her eyes roll while she sighed in bless.

"Enjoyed yourself?" Ragna smiled with his cock stiff and ready for another round.

"Y-Yeah…" Weiss whispered deliriously as she turned to rest her back on the stone floor of the hot springs. Exhausted but utterly satisfied.

"But you look ready to take us on for another few rounds~." Blake purred as she leaned down, both to rest her weary legs, and also to lick Ragna's cock clean of her's and Wiess's juices.

"H-hey! Don't take any head starts!" Weiss, finding her legs for a moment, raced over to share Ragna's cock. Taking Blake's place form before and tending to his sack by licking and sucking at them. With Blake above her dragging her tongue along the length.

"G-Geez you two…" Ragna smirked a little as he moaned in joy. "You may actually tire me out."

As the girls handled Ragna's rod, a small tuff of blonde hair peeking out from behind the massive rock.

"…. I hope they finish up soon…." Jaune whispered in both fear and worry as he body tired more red by the second form the heat of the springs.

-OOO-

"Morning everyone." Weiss greeted everyone in the dining room rather cheerily.

"It's the early afternoon," Pyrrha noted as they snow heiress walked out in her Yukata. Followed behind Blake who being a late sleeper, didn't really surprise anyone. Ture to the redhead's words, it is early in the afternoon as Ragna was preparing lunch for everyone in the kitchen he connived, more like scared to death, the chief to let him use.

They all sat around a long wooden table waiting for lunch to be ready. Everyone is dressed in more lacked clothes yet Blake and Wiess wore their yukata's from last night. Which was odd, even odder that the tow of the woke up so late.

"Hey, Weiss! Sup Blake!" Ruby saluted to the both of them.

"Morning Ruby. Did you sleep well?"

However, what did surprise everyone was Weiss's oddly sunny disposition. It was far from her quite one form last night but not close to her cold and distant normal self. She smiled fondly as she made her way to the table to sit down. Making everyone blink and look at her in awe.

Well everyone but Jaune who was keeping his mouth shut and head down for the whole day for some reasons.

"Are you ok there snow queen?" Yang asked blinking rather stupefied at Wiess's disposition.

"Hm? What makes you ask that? I feel fine." Wiess's smile was a bright as the sun outside.

"Hmm…a little too happy don't you think…" Blake yawned. Still half awake as she sat next to the snow queen.

"Honestly Blake," Wiess sighed almost playfully. "Maybe if you weren't such a late sleeper, then you could enjoy lovely days like this."

Blake just sighed as she placed her head on the table. Debating about using it as a pillow to sleep on. "Please don't pick on me until after I have my tea…."

"Didn't take you for afternoon person." Ragna said as he set down Weiss's plate.

And Wiess smiled with the faintest tinge of pink dusting her cheeks. "Good afternoon Ragna."

The grim reaper coughed a little at the look in Wiess's eyes. Oddly soft-spoken as he answered her. "Y-Yeah…."

"…" Jaune, on the other hand, was having a hard time keeping his face from turning red as he watched the three of them interact.

"You ok there?"

"Wha!?" Ren's voice made the young hunter jump in shock.

"You've been quite this whole morning and then some."

"Oh, don't worry about him." Ragna said as he swung his arm a little too friendly on Jaune's shoulder. His smile is rather... off-putting. "He's just nervous about our training session tonight."

"T-Training session?" Jaune squeaked. "But I never-eep!?"

"Oh, come on." Ragna hand on Jaune's shoulders' grew tighter as his…. smile(?) grew wider. "Don't you remember what we talked about? Last night."

The young hunter's eyes grew bigger than his plate of food.

'Oh, shit he knows that I know!'

"Uhh…" The amount of sweat Jaune let loss could have filled a river.

Ragna leaned down into Jaune's ear, nearly growling. "Say yes or you going to find out just how I eat souls…"

"YUP! I-I-I remember now! Ha ha ha!" Jaune's loud awkward laugh bounced off the room like a bad song. "C-Can't wait for tonight!"

The hunter said while trying his best not to look utterly horrified.

All the while Wiess and Blake ate their lunch rather happily as for them it's just another day with their friends.

Just a bit different in some ways.


End file.
